


I Never Lie

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1xR - Freeform, Angst, F/M, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, one-sided 2x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may run and hide, but I never lie." That's Duo in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net on 6/15/06

The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie. Yep, even after all these years I still use that introduction. And it pretty much still remains true. It really doesn't tell you a whole lot about me though does it? It's a good start. You can probably guess that if you embarrass me, make me nervous, or ask me something I don't want to answer, I'll leave. If you've pissed me off, I feel my life is in danger, or otherwise don't want someone to find me, I hide. But I will never lie to you. It's something friends both hate and love about me.

Like that one time Quatre was going to go to wear a suit to a board meeting that really didn't flatter him. Do you think I let him go? Of course not, I made him change. Granted it also means when Wufei looks like he has a stick up his ass I tell him so. Thankfully I've come out of every experience with my braid intact. But the point is, I won't lie to them. They know they can trust me.

I'd like to think I'm a pretty loyal friend. That's why when Heero announced his engagement to Relena Peacecraft, I told him I was happy for him. I helped Quatre organize the engagement party and got them a gift. When Heero asked me to be his best man, I accepted. I was a great best man. I helped him with his tuxedo and all the roles of the groom. I threw him a kick ass bachelor party. I helped calm his nerves right before he had to go down the aisle. That's right, Heero Yuy was nervous. Most importantly I didn't let him walk down the aisle with the red boutonniere. Relena had a white dress and a bouquet of white roses. So he was going down that aisle with a white rose. Besides, red just doesn't suit him. Of course I told him that, I never lie.

At the reception I gave a brilliant speech. You don't believe me? Hey, I never lie! I'm not just being conceited either. I had the ladies in tears and I even saw Quatre dab at his eyes. Granted it doesn't take much to put Quatre in tears. Okay, don't tell him I said that. The greatest test to how great my speech was? Heero smiled. He actually smiled! And that, my friends, is how I know I gave a brilliant speech.

And now the party is winding down. We've just bid Heero and Relena a farewell and happy honeymoon. Quatre's walking toward me with a sympathetic smile on his face. Okay, that I don't understand. What is there to be sympathetic about?

He places a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good friend Duo," he says.

I grin, though I'm not quite sure what he's talking about. "That's me! Honest and loyal, what more could a friend want?" Great, I think I just described myself as a dog.

Quatre frowns, which is far from the smile I expected. "Duo, I know this has all been hard for you. What with how you feel about Heero…."

And that ladies and gentlemen is the point I usually take off. But the guy's got a deceptively strong grip. I hate to do this, but he leaves me no choice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shakes his head. "I can't understand how you could let the man you love marry another person. Not just that, but be the best man at the wedding. My only answer is that you're a greater friend than any of us."

But he lost me at "man you love". Oh no, Quatre. You can't do this to me. You won't. But I can't blame you; you're too kind and innocent. So I'll blame him. It's his fault for not noticing. It's his fault for going off and marrying Miss Queen-of-the-World and rubbing salt in the wound by asking me to be the best man, not once realizing I could never tell him no. And it's his fault for making me do the one thing I've sworn never to do. "I really have no idea what you're talking about Quat. Heero…yeah I love him, he's my best friend. But that's all." I chuckle as if I think he's made a good joke.

Quatre looks doubtful. "If you say so."

It takes just one phrase to convince him. "Hey, I never lie."

He nods and smiles, and now he's talking about something else entirely.

I repeat the line in my head like a mantra. 'I never lie.'

Perhaps "never" isn't really the right word.


End file.
